sweeneytoddfandomcom-20200213-history
Johanna Barker
Johanna Barker - "Never had dreams. Only nightmares." 'Johanna Barker '''is Benjamin Barker (aka Sweeney Todd)'s daughter. Story Johanna is Sweeney Todd and his wife Lucy's daughter, who was stolen from the barber many years ago by Judge Turpin who has taken her in as his ward. Up in her room, Johanna is locked away from the world. She has no idea about her real father, but still dreams of freedom outside. In her song "Green Finch and Linnet Bird''" we can hear her cry for help. Outside of her house, Anthony Hope, a young sailor, hears her song and falls in love with her, vowing to save her from the judge. Johanna sees him, she opens the window and she throws her door's key to him. The two make a plan to run away from the cruel judge. After this, to her horror, the judge asks Johanna to marry him. That night, as the girl packs the suitcases, Turpin discovers her and, furious, he sends her to Fogg's Asylum for the mentally deranged: Anthony, thanks to Sweeney Todd, poses as a wig makers apprentice, saves his love from Dr. Fogg (who is killed by his insane patients) and he leaves her in Todd's shop whilst he fetches a carriage. Johanna, disguised as a boy, waits him but when the Beggar Woman (aka her mad mother Lucy) enters the shop the girl, scared, hides herself in a nearby trunk. She watches when Sweeney kills the crazy lady and is found by the barber who nearly murders her (as he doesn't recognize her): suddenly Sweeney hears Mrs. Lovett's screaming and he runs away, leaving the poor shocked Johanna in his barbershop. It's implied that she and Anthony leave London, got married in Paris and are now living happily ever after. In Sweeney Todd After Benjamin Barker is sent away to Australia, and Lucy is raped and driven insane, Judge Turpin takes Johanna Barker as his ward, raising her as his own. She is his most prized possession. She is kept in her chamber at his estate like a prisoner, her only connection to the outside world being her window. Judge Turpin plans to make Johanna his wife; an idea to which she is repulsed and outright rejects him. Anthony Hope falls in love with her at first sight and vows to rescue her from her containment. Judge Turpin discovers her plot to escape and sends her to Fogg's Asylum for the mentally deranged. She is rescued by Anthony, who posed as a wigmaker's apprentice. In some adaptations she shoots Fogg and kills him. She is taken to Sweeney Todd's barber shop --disguised as a young boy-- where Sweeney has been longing to see her. When the deranged beggar woman (actually her mother but this is unknown to Johanna) enters the shop, believing Beadle Bamford to be there, Johanna hides in a nearby trunk and is nearly murdered by her father when he discovers "him", not knowing that "he" is in fact the daughter he has pined for, due to her disguise. Performers * Sarah Rice played Johanna in the original Broadway production. * Betsy Joslyn portrayed her in the filmed version of the 1982 tour. * Jayne Wisener played Johanna in the 2007 film adaptation directed by Tim Burton. * Celia Keenan-Bolger played Johanna in the first revival of the musical. * Eve Lister played the role in 1936 film adaptation. Billed as "Johanna Oakley". * Lauren Molina played her in the 2005 John Doyle revival, and in the 2007-2008 John Doyle revival international tour. Category:Female CharactersCategory:CharactersCategory:Heroines Category:Heroes Category:Male Characters